Love Sex Control Vanity
by RosalieLillianHale1935
Summary: Bella is having some promo shots done for her band and allows Edward Cullen; whom she has never met. To photograph her. She wants everything her way, dark and edgy. What will happen when the shots get steamier?
1. Chapter 1

**I watched the new Natalia Kills video for mirrors and I fell in love with the concept. As soon as I saw the video I wanted to write a fic. So here we have it! Hope you enjoy!**

**Here are some of the lyrics which inspired me and the video will be posted on my profile. There will be some obvious scenes from the video in this but some of my own.**

**I own nothing. It's just something I wanted to play around with.**

Shut your mouth and close the door  
I wanna, watch you while you take it off  
I'm gonna, take a blindfold put it on  
And then I drop the letter to the floor  
I said shut up!

Turning the lights out,  
burnin' the candles  
And the mirrors gonna fall tonight!  
Turning the lights out,  
Tighten the handcuffs  
And the mirrors gonna fall tonight!

**Sex, love, control, vanity**

BELLA

Midnight. The time when all the evil stuff come out to play. The time you were afraid of as a child. It's also my favourite time of night. There's such a mysteriousness to it that intrigues me. Everything is silent and everything looks better when the sun goes down. I never used to be the kind of girl who had a wicked mind. I still don't, I just love darkness, blackness.

It all started when I discovered rock and metal music. It was like a part of me fell in love. The lyrics had such heart wrenching anguish in them and the heavy drums and controlling bass turned me on more than porn or any kind of obvious sex reference ever could. It was the innuendos and the sultriness of the lyrics that pulled me in. I have to say my taste in music had me labelled in with the Goths and emo's; even though my two best friends were the girliest girls you could ever meet. I allowed them to drag me to Britney Spears and Madonna concerts in return for them coming to see Audio Slave and The Pretty Reckless.

It was no surprise to any of them that I decided to become the front woman of an up and coming band whose lead singer just left. They called after watching videos of me sing on YouTube. The band was called Vanity. Everyone thought it was a stupid name but we loved it so it became us.

I still can't believe that after three years of posting stupid videos that I finally got my chance. I thought it was a hoax call and hung up on the guy so many times that eventually he had to come to my house and show me the contract. I've never looked back and the band has gone from strength to strength. We play sold out stadiums on tour and bands we love OPEN for us instead of the other way around.

Here I was driving to a shoot for our new album. The full band shots had already been done by some shit hot photographer called Jasper Hale. And he's not shit hot because he's my best friend Alice's fiancé, he really does do beautiful shots of anyone and anything. The band photos were stunning and really captured our personalities. However I was headed to do my shots for the inside covers and the deluxe album with a photo book of me and some of the band.

Edward Cullen; my other best friend Rosalie's, husbands, stepbrother. I have never met him because he has been in China for the last ten years. He is a freelance photographer and I decided to allow him to photograph me because I wanted something edgier and more me than what other photographers who knew me, wouldn't give me. Edward knew only of our music and had no stereotype for us. So this shoot is going to be full of dark themes and blackness. My favourite things in the world.

I was sitting in my car outside the small warehouse where the shoot would take place. Pulling my red lipstick out my purse I reapplied it to the makeup that had been applied by the stylist. I had black smoked out eyes with lashings of mascara. I had fake bangs in to create a really large full fringe which almost covered my eyes, I had dyed my hair a natural black colour the day before and so far I loved it. I finished with my lipstick and got out the car.

Two mean were waiting for me. I walked towards them in my huge heels. Black stripper heals with a gun for a heel. I had a black trench coat on with stockings and a lace black body underneath.

''Miss Swan?'' the tallest guy asked.

I nodded.

''Follow us''

I wasn't nervous. I knew what I wanted and Edward Cullen was going to give me it. I followed the men into the first room. It was pitch dark with a single spotlight centred on a large gilded mirror in the middle of the wall opposite us. I smiled to myself, he can follow instructions.

''Mr Cullen will be with you shortly Miss Swan'' The tall guy said and then he closed the door and left me to it.

I unbuttoned my coat and let it hang open. Walking towards the mirror I realised he had missed one crucial thing; the mirror was whole, not shattered as I asked. I sighed and walked over to it. Looking into the mirror I couldn't help but notice I looked good. I smirked at my reflection and stood with my hands on my hips. It was then the flash from a camera went off.

I spun round and heard footsteps running and the unmistakable sound of a camera shutter.

''Could you turn the light on for a moment please?'' I heard a lovely male voice shout, soft and smooth but also full of authority.

The lights went up and it took me a moment to get used to the fluorescents. When I was able to see I was looking at the most beautiful man I had ever seen. All cheekbones and jaw line. Beautiful golden brown eyes, such an odd colour but striking nonetheless. His hair could only be described as bed head; it was sitting in all directions. It was the strangest colour of coppery brown, not red but not brown. I realised then I had been staring and inwardly cursed myself.

''Isabella, I am Edward Cullen. It's a _pleasure _to meet you'' he said in that sultry voice.

''Please call me Bella, it's nice to meet you too'' I smiled politely and tried to stomp on the herd of butterflies in my stomach. He was looking at me with an odd expression. So I decided to break the silence.

''I asked for the mirror to be shattered, and yet it appears to be whole. I gave instructions on what I wanted and I expected them to be performed to the letter'' God I sounded like a bitch.

He smirked and looked down at me.

'' Well Bella I thought it'd make for a great shot if I photographed you smashing the mirror. So if you don't mind… TOM Lights out now!'' he said in a self assured manner. I shook my head and walked back to the mirror. I stood with my hands on my hips again with an appraising look on my face.

'' Okay sweetheart I want you to pose, pose like you're in love with the image in the mirror''

I did what he said. I admired my hair, my makeup and how awesome my legs looked. All the while he took pictures. I shrugged me coat off of my shoulders and heard him take a deep breath. I looked over my shoulder and smirked. He got a shot of that.

''Okay now I'm going to put the camera on the tripod and do what you asked'' I heard a few noises but stayed where I was, finally starting to get nervous.

''Okay relax sweetheart'' I heard our song coming through some speakers and relaxed as I heard my voice.

''Okay now I want you to keep posing but be aggressive''

I nodded and did what he asked. It was then his hands touched me. Grabbing my waist and sliding up my front just as I asked. When he came to my breasts I nearly froze. But this was just business. No matter how hot this was or how his hands were making a trail of fire blaze low in my abdomen. I threw my head back, my lip curling over my teeth as I did. He wasn't in the shot, just his hands.

I grabbed his hands and pushed him away. He stumbled over to the camera and nodded. I turned around and sneered at my reflection, Edward never stopping the flow of the camera shutter. I brought my right foot up as high as it would go and kicked hard at the mirror and watched in satisfaction as it cracked and small shards fell to the ground. I smiled one last time as I heard him take the last picture from this scene.

''How do they look?'' I asked nervously.

He smiled and just looked at me. I felt myself blush and look away.

''Go get changed and meet me in the next room''


	2. Vanity

**A few people liked the first chapter! This is my first go at something more grown up and edgy! I hope you enjoy!**

In the dressing room I looked at the outfit Alice had packed for me. A leather playsuit, which was more like a swimsuit. It barely covered my ass. It had wooden buttons down the front. Instead of my stockings I had to have bare legs with the stripper shoes. My hair was tied in a high pony tail. I looked okay but I was always self conscious about my legs.

''Bella I'm ready for you'' I heard Edwards voice. I took one last look in the mirror and walked out the door into the small room where we were doing the smaller shots.

I had to actually pinch myself. It looked exactly as I imagined it would. The walls were black and deep purple, velvet curtains covered the wall where I was supposed to sit. There was a large chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling but apart from that it was empty. The wooden podium I was to sit on was situated in the corner. I walked towards it and dropped my robe to the floor. I heard Edward take a deep breath.

I turned to face him and his face was frozen, his mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

''Umm will I just down?'' I watched him slowly regain composure. When he nodded I blushed and sat down. I spread my legs and leaned down onto my hands in between them. I looked through my eyelashes up at him. He started taking photos so I acted it up a little and smirked.

I squeezed my thighs tight against the edges of the podium and gritted my teeth, in what I hoped was a sexy pose. I saw him nodding.

''Yeah, Squeeze hard.'' I did what he said ''hold that pose… I like it'' I shook my head and threw my head back while he clicked through the reel of film.

''Okay, now. Cross both your legs and lean back on your hands'' I quirked one eyebrow up at him and sneered.

''Sweet heart. _I'm _the boss'' but I did what he asked anyway. For the last shots I lay flat out on the podium and put my hands on my breasts and squeezed. I heard him go crazy with the pictures. I sat up and looked at him coyly. He took one last photo and put his camera down.

''that's us done for the day! I'll see you tomorrow at the same time'' he gave me a slight smile and left the room.

I couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that washed over me. He seemed like he couldn't wait to leave me. Did I look that bad? No! I didn't I wasn't playing this game with myself. If I kept going I would sit in all day and stuff myself full of the fattiest foods I could find. Alice would kill me! After all the hard work she had done with me over the past year to get me into shape. All the corsets I wore helped. I had trained my waist so I now had a small hourglass figure that I loved. I knew I looked good so what was his problem?

Tomorrow I will find out. Tomorrow, Edward Culled would do as I asked everything I asked.

**EDWARD**

I have to get out of here. The way she touched her breasts and how amazing she looked was going to give me a serious case of blue balls. I knew nothing about this woman. I agreed to do the shoot because I liked her music, I had no idea she was as hot as this. When she said ''I'm the boss'' I almost came in my pants.

The tight leather outfit she had on made her figure look amazing. She looked like Dita Von Teese. Tiny waist. Beautiful long legs that went on for miles. She was thin but not grossly so. She had a generous pair of boob's. They almost looked out of proportion to her body but she was so photogenic. My mind went wild with all the scenes I could have her in. she would dominate the lot of them.

After these shots got out she would have every man under the age of fifty lusting over her.

I didn't understand the feeling that consumed me then. Anger? Sadness? ... Jealousy?

**There are one or two obvious references to the song and video in this but it had to be done. It's a short chapter but I should hopefully update again on Friday with a longer chapter! It's my birthday and I'm having a party on Saturday! So I hope it goes well! Thanks for reading guys!**


	3. Control

**Hey guys it's been FOREVER since I last posted and I apologise profusely! But better late than never right? I like this chapter. I think it's the most I've ever written in one chapter! Read and review! Enjoy.**

All through the night I couldn't help but over analyze everything that had happened today. Why had he run out like that? Was I so repulsive he couldn't bear to be in the same room as me? I couldn't figure it out by myself and my brain was starting to hurt so I did what any girl did in their hour of need…. I called my best friend and as per usual she picked up on the first ring.

''Bella! What's up?'' Alice always knew when something was wrong.

''Hey Alice. I need you to tell me what Edwards deal is'' I sighed.

Even from down the phone I could hear her confusion.

''Um well he's been in China for the past few years, he 27, single and incredibly hot. He's not gay if that's what you're thinking. Why?''

''It's just that today he acted really weird. After the last shoot of the day, you know the leather outfit. He just ran out the room and told me when to be there tomorrow.'' I said hating the moan in my voice. I heard Alice burst out laughing and couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

''Aw honey. I know what you're thinking. You are not repulsive! Edward is a normal hot blooded male. He was probably getting out of there before he pitched a tent!'' she gasped through bursts of fresh laughter.

I joined in with her laughing because it all seemed so ridiculous.

''You think? I mean he just looked desperate to leave me there'' I whispered. I heard Alice sigh at myself doubt.

''Look Bella everything will work out how it's supposed to. I'm sure of it. I have to go but let me know how tomorrow goes. I love you'' and with that she hung up leaving me completely perplexed. Could this gorgeous stranger really have these feelings for me?

I got to the shoot a little later than planned due to traffic but I was too wired up to feel bad. I walked into the studio and looked around. Everything down to the lights n the ceiling was exactly as I'd imagined it.

Televisions were stacked in the corner each playing a different image; the first was a single made up eye, blinking through the interference running through the screen. The second was simply the word 'CONTROL' in white writing against black flashing continuously and finally the bottom TV was a pair of lips wearing black lipstick. The images were always fading and flashing out.

There were large mirrors covering the walls and a huge ornamental chandelier was dangling directly above what would be my stage. A glass box which looked like an oversized coffin in which a male model would lay inside whilst I stood over the box.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding as Edward entered the room; he looked tired but still beautiful. Behind him a tall blonde man wearing a black suit strode in. he was to be my mode. He was hot but looked like shit next to Edward.

''Bella this is James he will be the lucky guy who you will be dominating today'' Edward smirked in his smooth, velvet voice.

I nodded. ''Where will I get changed?''

He simply pointed to a door and gestured for me to go through. I smiled at James and strolled through the door and I was immediately assaulted by the hair and makeup team.

After an hour of intense primping I was ready. My hair was poker straight and hung down to my waist. My makeup was similar to what Alice had done for me last night with the exception of a darker lipstick. I was ushered into wardrobe and thought I'd died and gone to heaven when I saw my outfit.

It was a long, flowing black lace dress. With a corset on the top half which pushed my bust up and out. There were scraps of a seemingly weightless fabric drifting randomly to the floor; these were to create a dramatic effect when the wind machine was turned on. I was given a black lace eye mask to match and a piece of black satin. Finally I was given my last prop. A huge axe. It was taller than me and was midnight black with intricate designs all over it. Everything was exactly as I wanted. Turns out Edward can listen to directions.

As I walked out, which was difficult considering the length of the dress and lethal shoes I had on. Six inch stilettos with a silver heel and metal spikes all over them. I walked over to Edward who abruptly avoided my gaze and looked at the ground. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

''Okay Bella you know what to do. I'll start the music and you and James do just what you planned''

As the music began to play I could feel my body relaxing. I confidently strutted over to James. I reached out to grab his tie and pull his face towards mine. I smiled seductively into his eyes then promptly turned him around grabbing his hands. From in-between my breasts I pulled the long strip of black satin and used it to bind his hands together. I could hear the camera shutter go into a frenzy beside us.

I looked at Edward and he got up to open the lid of the glass coffin for the next part. I waited for his nod then grabbed James by the tie again and roughly pushed him inside the box and slid the lid closed.

Now for the fun part. I grabbed my axe and nodded to Edward to turn the fan on. But just as I went to step onto the glass Edward called out.

''Okay Bella so far… amazing but I think for this part you should mime the words of the song whilst doing that lip curl thing you do. Give it a whole lot of attitude to go along with the whole dominatrix axe thing''

I nodded my agreement and waited for the music. As it started I got onto the glass box and stood with my legs about a foot apart. The wind machine came on and my hair as well as the dress flew out behind me like an eerie cape. The strategically placed slashes in the dress blew apart to reveal my stocking clad thighs.

Whilst miming my song and pulling the sexiest faces I could manage I raised the axe above my head and looked James deep in the eyes. Every movement I made had to be carefully calculated so I didn't fall over with the weight of the axe. I brought the axe gently down onto the glass surface, directly above James face. He was writhing around sexily in the box and clawing at the lid in an attempt to get to me.

My whole body was alive, adrenaline was coursing through my veins and id never felt so good. I looked over at Edward and gave him a cheeky wink. He was running around us frantically photographing every moment, terrified he would miss even the tiniest thing. I half expected the camera to burst into flames due to overuse.

I went down on my hands and knees, the axe still in my hand and crawled up to look at the model currently residing in my coffin. I flung my head back and let my eyes drift closed while my left hand ghosted over my chest. It was then that the music, the fan and the clicking of the camera all came to a halt.

I looked up in surprise and saw Edward staring at me, his eyes were black. No trace of gold left. His face looked pained, indecisive.

''What's wrong? Wasn't it any good?'' I asked, panicked. I had thought it was the best thing I had ever done.

Edward shook his head and cleared his throat. ''No that is probably the best thing I have ever shot''

I looked at him, confusion and bewilderment colouring my tone.

''Then why did you stop?'' I asked

''I have everything I need from this section'' He replied with a shrug.

His nonchalance was seriously pissing me off and I let out an exasperated sigh.

''What is your problem?'' I all but shouted at him. Completely forgetting about James who was lying below me looking totally uncomfortable with this turn of events.

Edward looked shocked as he stuttered ''My problem? I – I don't have a problem''

I shook my head and jumped down from the coffin. I stormed over to him and pulled him into my dressing room. My whole body was shaking with suppressed anger,

I pushed him roughly into the chair that had been left from makeup. I slammed the door shut and rounded on him. He looked terrified. 'Don't you dare feed me that bullshit Edward. Last night you stormed off and acted like you couldn't bear to spend another second in my presence. Am I so repulsive that you can't be in the same room as me after a certain amount of time? Because personally I don't think I am!'' I raged. I was very close to going out and getting my axe to give him hell.

I saw surprise shoot across his face but it was quickly replaced with anger.

''Is that honestly what you think?'' He shouted '' You think I find you repulsive? If I really thought that do you think I would have hounded Jasper for a year to get this job? I've wanted to meet you and be in the same room as you since I saw your first music video''

I listened totally taken aback with his rant. I hadn't been told he had actually requested to this shoot with me. I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts. I looked over at him and saw nothing but honesty in his eyes. Alice was right, it seemed Edward liked me. I didn't know what to do or say. I sat down and cleared my throat and licked my lips.

''So what do we do now?''


End file.
